Just Imagine
by Doc4
Summary: What if I had had a hand in creating some of Marvels charecters? This is my version of the Marvelverse.


Greetings and salutations. Well, here I am again. First thing, wow. I honestly didn't expect to get that many reviews asking for more Slayer's Knight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if I haven't answered yet I will soon.

This is the first of the single chapters, submitted for your approval. Basically, I got this idea reading the Just Imagine Stan Lee creating the DCU. I figured if he can do it, Why can't I (besides a lack of talent)? This is it, my rewrite of famous Marvel characters. The original ideas aren't mine, but the characters you are about to see, as written here, are. If any of the guys at Marvel happen to read this, this is for you.

_Sabretooth and The Hulk._

She looked out the window, waiting for her brother to return. He always left her behind when he went out, and he never came home early. It wasn't that he didn't love her. That wasn't it. If that were the case, he would have dropped her on the side of the road when their parents died. No, he just liked to live dangerously, and he couldn't do that with his sickly sister hanging off his arm, needing all his attention. So he would leave her in the hotel, giving instructions to the hotel owners to makes sure she was taken care of, along with generous compensation. She wondered where he got the money sometimes. She sighed, looking at the alarm clock. Twelve thirty. He wasn't coming back, not tonight. Abigail turned and went to bed. She would see him in the morning.

Jonathon scanned the clock. Twelve thirty, shit. Abby was going to kill him. He leapt out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. "Where're ya goin', baby?" The woman asked.

"I should've left hours ago." He muttered. "I gotta get back, check on my sister." The woman gathered the sheets around her and got up.

"Do you have to leave now?" She whined. "She's lasted this long. Surely she can last another couple 'a hours?" She moved around him, kissing him on the lips. He felt her tongue playing around in his mouth. "Please?" The large man grinned.

"Sorry babe." He said. "My little sister needs me. I made a promise, an' it's one I gotta keep." The woman pouted as he slipped his shirt on. "But, if ya want, I'll meet ya at the bar tomorrow. Eight o'clock alright with you?" The woman grinned.

"That sounds fine, but why don't we meet here instead?" She purred. "Spend more time…together." Jonathon grabbed her by the waist, kissing her long and hard.

"Deal." He said. "Tomorrow at eight." He moved to the door, grabbing his keys as he went past.

"Don't be late." She called after him, as he ran out the door. She fell on the bed. Of all the guys she could fall for, she had to go for the one with the sick sister. She sighed. She couldn't help it; she was a sucker for sob stories.

Jonathon jumped off the bike, thanking his lucky stars that the cops weren't out in force. He had broken every speed limit to get here. He ran up the stairs, opening the door quietly. He looked through the crack, seeing Abigail's small frame on the bed. He stopped, making sure she was still breathing. He brushed her cheek softly with his hand. She moaned softly, rolling over. She opened her eyes slightly and grinned. "Have fun?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He said. "You alright?" She nodded. "Ya had yer meds?" The girl sighed and nodded. "I'm just making sure." He said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"There's an easier way than asking me when you get home." His sister said. Jonathon chuckled.

"Yeah, but then, how would we get the money for your medicine?" He asked. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you were out this late taking some poor saps money. And I'm just acting to get your attention." Jonathon chuckled.

"Get some sleep." He said. He walked over to the air mattress on the floor. The two of them couldn't be more different. He was a large, well built man, with bright red hair, while she was small and dainty, with blonde hair. He was rough and violent, who paid they're way paying pool and cards in the various clubs bars and casinos along the way. She was sick, Haroldson Syndrome. It meant the only way she could live any semblance of a normal life was regular medication. The only way to get the stuff was to do what he did best. That meant the cross-country gambling spree, leading all the way to Las Vegas, where he could really ply his trade. Those casinos were just begging for him to take their money. The way he figured it, by the time he got himself kicked out of every casino in Vegas, he'll be able to buy his Little Miss the best medical treatment possible. She didn't know about his plans, he didn't want to worry her. He lay down on the air mattress.

"Little Jon?" Her voice was a whisper. She was exhausted; she shouldn't have stayed up waiting for him.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry." He sat up in his bed. "I hold you down. You stay up all hours, trying to earn money so I can have all my medicine and everything, and I…I'm sorry." He was at her side before he knew what was happening.

"Enough of that." He said. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is yer fault, all right? The accident had nothing to do with you, you didn't ask to be sick, and as for me running around after ya, well, it's not all bad." He ran his hand through her hair. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded, cuddling up to his arm. He sighed. Why couldn't he be one of your run of the mill heartless ass holes?

Jonathon stirred the eggs, careful not to burn them. He heard movement from Abby's bed. "Ahh, the dead walks." He said. Abigail stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know how you do it." She said. "You stay out all hours, you drink yourself stupid half of the time, and you never seem to suffer any after effects."

"I got all the good stuff." He said off handedly. They always had this conversation every morning after a late night. "Now, here's yer eggs." Abigail poked the scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure they're eggs?" She said. "Scratch that, are you sure it's dead?"

"Very funny." He said. "Now, eat up."

"As long as it doesn't bite back." She said.

After breakfast, Jonathon carefully hooked her up to her drip. "I hate this." She muttered. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"I know." He said. "Things'll change, though. I'll get some money, and then we'll find something else, something that won't include needles an' stuff. You'll see."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled as the drugs began to course through her body. That was one of the side effects of this crap. She got tired, and it left her vulnerable. That was when she needed him the most. He watched as the drug went through the tube. He clenched his fists. He hated this, hated seeing her like this.

"You'll see." He muttered.

"Full house, boys." Jonathon said, grabbing the money off the table. He checked the time. Half past six. If he left now, there was still time to meet Julie at her place. "Nice to meet ya, boys, but I gotta go. I got a date." He got up, only to feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Not yet, pal." The man said. "We still got our money to win back."

"Get yer hand offa me," Jonathon growled. "before I take yer hand off." The man began to chuckle, but it was cut short as Jonathon's hand exploded across his jaw. Two more got to there feet, only to hit the ground shortly after. Jonathon grinned. This was when he felt most alive. Even if it was only a bar room brawl. It's the way it had always been, ever since he was a kid. He always had been bigger, stronger, with a meaner temper than anyone else. He could break boulders with his bear hands. No one knew why, it's just the way he was born. Like Abigail was born sick. He grimaced as he walked out of the bar, money in his pocket. Like he said, he had a date.

Julie rolled over, looking at Jonathon. He was propped up on one elbow, a big grin on his face. "I don't know how you do it." She said.

"Lot's 'a practice." He said. She stuck her finger up at him. "Mm, I like spicy."

"Ooh, down boy." She said, as he pulled close. "What about your sister?" He looked at the clock. Nine thirty.

"Plenty 'a time." He said.

"So, what exactly is wrong with her?" She asked. Jonathon rolled on his back.

"Haroldson's Syndrome." He said. "Not too bad, but it's getting worse. The medicine isn't working anymore. I'm trying to make the money for a better treatment, but…"

"Hence the card games and pool, hmm?" Julie asked. An idea was running through her brain.

"Yeah." Jonathon said. "If I can make enough, I can buy the best doctors for her."

"Maybe you don't have to buy them." She said. Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "I'm a lab assistant for Doctor Travis Reed." Jonathon sat up straight. "You've heard of him?"

"He's got some idea about using animal DNA and some computer core to cure just about anything." He said. He couldn't believe his luck.

"It's a bio tech core." Julie said. "All our simulations point to a one hundred per cent success rate, but our funding's about to be pulled. If we can't pull a successful test out, and soon, we're going to lose it all."

"Is there any danger?" Jonathon asked. This was too good to be true.

"Some of the early simulations showed some mutation in the DNA." Julie admitted. "Nothing dangerous, but it was enough to worry people. We've managed to solve those problems." Jonathon thought a moment.

"How long would it take to organize?"

"Tomorrow." She said. "We need it done by next week." He brushed her cheek lightly.

"Done. I'll tell her when I get home." Julie squealed, throwing herself at him. It was early morning before Jonathon got back.

Abigail woke to the smell of badly cooked bacon. She also heard Jonathon talking on the phone.

"…Organized?" She heard. "Alright then, we'll be there by ten. Right. Thanks love. I'll see ya then." He walked over to the bed. "Get up, shorty. No drugs today. We got a doctors appointment." Abigail sat up.

"No medicine?" She asked. "Who're we seeing?" Jonathon grinned.

"Travis Reed." Abigail's jaw dropped.

"THE Travis Reed?" She asked. "The doctor? The guy that's getting closer to a cure than anyone else? How the hell did you do that?"

"Watch yer language." He said off handedly, grabbing her bike gear. "And if you must know, I'm sleeping with his lab assistant."

"What?" Abigail couldn't believe her ears. "You're sleeping with Julie Gareth? No way. She worse than a nun." Jonathon grinned.

"Not quite." He said, giving her the gear. "Put that on. I'll rig up the sidecar."

"Yessir." She said, going to get dressed. Jonathon grinned. That was the most energy she had shown in months. He walked down to the bike. Soon, his Little Miss would be right as rain.

Abigail held tight as Jonathon sped through the streets. She always enjoyed the bike rides as they moved form place to place; it was the best bit about it. This time, they were going to meet one of the few people who might be able to help her. And her brother's girlfriend. She'd finally get to meet one of them.

A bubbly blonde, who literally threw herself at Jonathon, met them at the lab. It took the two three and half minutes before they managed to untangle their tongues. "Excuse me?" Abigail said. "Can I get a hand out here?" All right, she thought as Jonathon came over to help her. She was a little jealous. Just a little.

"You must be Abigail." The woman said, holding out a hand. " I'm Julie Gareth."

"Not exactly what I thought you'd be." Abbey admitted. "The stories I've heard make you sound like a World War II SS officer."

"Abbey, behave." Jonathon said roughly as they entered the building.

"What? I'm just saying what I've heard." His sister said innocently.

"It's alright." Julie said. "I'm used to it. If you really want to know, I started those rumors myself. You'd be surprised the kind of people those kind of stories keep away." She looked over at Jonathon. "Or attract." She said wickedly.

"Oh Jonathon never listened to those stories." Abbey said. "I told them often enough. He enjoys trying to crack the tough nuts."

"Oh really." A grin spread across Julies face.

"Oh, yeah." The girl said. "There was this one time…" She collapsed suddenly, her entire body twitching. Jonathon grabbed her before she hit, lowering her gently to the ground.

"It's alright." He whispered. He rolled her on to her side, holding her head so she wouldn't hurt it. Julie watched as the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Help…" The girl whispered. Her voice was hoarse, and Julie had to strain her ears to hear it.

"I'm here, Little Miss." Jonathon said. "I'm here. It's all right, it'll be over soon."

"Mommy…" The girl whispered. Julie watched, her heart breaking. Damn it all, it wasn't fair. She looked on as the twitching stopped. Abbey sobbed, tears running down her eyes. Jonathon picked her up gently.

"This is worse that you let on." Julie said. "I'm glad we met, for her sake, if not anything else."

"You can help, then?" Jonathon asked. Julie nodded, leading him towards Doctor Reed's lab. The sooner they get underway, the better. Before any permanent damage was done. She muttered some choice oaths under her breath. What the hell was Alfred thinking, releasing that poison on the market?

"So as you can see, gentleman, the public response to the Alpharum has been resounding. The quality of life for those with Haroldson's Syndromes has improved, and side effects are minimal, as promised." The board nodded in approval, all but one. His name was Eric Magnus, and he disagreed with just about everything that the mad man at the front had said. "Are there any questions?"

"What about the complaints that the condition has worsened in some cases?" He asked.

"This is true, but not quite as bad as the media is making it out to be." The man said. "In truth, it's a minority of cases that actually suffer worse as a direct result of the Alpharum, and then only because their doctor's have given them incorrect dosage. After personal diagnosis by myself, the correct dose has been administered and conditions have improved." Magnus grunted to himself. Bull shit. In truth, those poor fools had died at least six months after he'd seen them. "Now if you'll excuse, there are things I must do." Yes, I'm sure there is, Eric thought. More poison to peddle, more children to kill. I'll prove you the fraud you are one day, and when I do, Alfred Sinister, you will pay for the lives you stole.

Abigail looked around as much as she could from her position strapped on the table. Just behind her was a small round chamber, similar to a CAT Scan. Only difference was that this one was connected to Doctor Reed's experimental Bio-Tech Core. She looked over at the computer, where the doctor was entering the specifics of the treatment. His hope was that, if it works the way it was supposed to, she should be cured after one treatment. At least, if it worked.

"We're almost ready." Reed said. "I just need to make a few more adjustments." Jonathon was sitting next to her.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Not really." She said weakly. She still felt a bit out of it from her attack earlier. "Can I get a pillow or something please?"

"Mister Wilde?" Reed called over. "We're ready." Jonathon nodded, brushing his hand across her face.

"You'll be fine." He said, getting up.

"Easy for you to say." She said. "You're not going to be inside that thing." Jonathon chuckled.

"I'll be right here." He said. "Just in case." He walked over to where the doctor and Julie were standing. "She'll be alright, won't she?"

"She'll be fine." "Travis said. "This is fool proof. Well, uh, almost, but the possibility is a thousand to one." He typed a command into the computer.

"What kind problems are we talking about?" Jonathon asked. Julie cuddled up to him.

"It's nothing dangerous." She assured him. "Just some slight mutations, but nothing debilitating." Jonathon watched as the bed Abigail was on slid into the tube. "She'll be fine."

Travis was watching the power levels on his monitor. Everything was going beautifully. As long as the residuals of Sinister's Alpharum didn't interfere with the process. Still, no matter the outcome, she should be free of this debilitating disease. If it worked…no, when it worked. It would work. That's when things started to go wrong.

The lights started to dim. The computer started flickering. "What's going on?" Jonathon demanded. "What's happening?" Julie ran over to a switch, trying to pull it down.

"Power surge." Reed said, typing furiously. Julie pulled the switch down, but nothing happened.

"Cut off switch isn't working." She yelled. Alarms started going off all over the lab. "Core's unstable."

"I can't get her out." Travis yelled. "The system's unstable."

"ABIGAIL!" Jonathon yelled. He ran to the unit, trying desperately to get some kind of grip.

"The Core's leaking." Travis yelled. "We have to get out!"

"I'm not leaving without her!" Jonathon yelled, as Travis ran out. Julie stood there for a moment, looking at him. "Go!" He yelled. Their eyes met briefly. "Go." Julie nodded and headed to the door. Jonathon heard the door lock. "Just you an' me now, Little Miss." He whispered. He looked around the door that sealed the chamber, searching for a gap or something. He beat his fist against the door and, to his surprise, left a sizable dent.

He had known from the start that he was different. He had always been bigger and stronger than his friends. At the age of ten he was the same size as his mother. By sixteen he was taller than dad. When he stopped growing at the age of eighteen, he had to duck to get around the house. He topped at about seven and a half feet, taller than most basketball players, and it was a common consensus that he could easily out last any boxer. But it was when Abigail was born that his full strength was realized. He had a couple of friends around one night before the accident. Abigail was already in bed, when another friend, totally drunk, had walked in. The first sign of trouble that Jonathon had was Abbey screaming. He raced into her room to find her on the floor, his 'friend' standing over her. His intention was obvious and Jonathon had acted without thinking. He grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and threw him out the window (which was shut). He then followed, pummeling the creep with strength he had not previously possessed. He distinctly remembered putting the guy through a tree. At the end of it, the man was beaten and bleeding, with broken bones in places he hadn't realized there were bones. Jonathon had stood by while the ambulance carted him off. The guy spent a year in prison. He never even looked at another woman again after that.

After his parents found out, they were intrigued. They had always wondered why Abbey had been born sick while he had been strong. After a few trials, they realized that, by some fluke, Jonathon had been born with a hidden strength, unlike any other, that he could only use if his sister was in danger. He seemed to be able to tell when she needed him. From that day forth, he watched her like a hawk, promising he would never let anything happen to her.

He belted the door again, that old hidden strength allowing him to shatter the metal. He reached in and dragged Abbey out. He ran to the door, holding her gently in his arms. He was about to open it when he heard a strange noise. He turned and saw a strange beam of light shoot from the chamber. He acted on instinct, spinning quickly to take the blast in Abbey's stead. They screamed as the beam cut right through them, leaving an intense burning feeling in their bodies. Then the beam stopped and they both collapsed, unconscious.

Abigail ran through the forest, looking back for the monster that was chasing her. She wanted to scream for help, but her voice refused to work. She knew if she could just call for him, Jonathon would come. She looked back, scanning for the beast. She could still hear it, growling behind her. She had to keep going, she had to…

_She fell suddenly, tripping over a root. She tried to scramble to her feet, and came face to face with the beast._

_It was kind of human in shape, but it had fur, with claws and fangs. "W-what are you?" Abigail whispered, finally finding her voice. The creature spoke; it's voice female, but hard, rough._

"I am what you are supposed to be." She said, coming out of the shadows, revealing Abigail's face. "I am what you are becoming."

Abigail sat bolt upright. Her head spun around. No forest, only a hospital room. Her eyes fell on Jonathon's still form. She stared at him for a moment, and then realized something. She could hear his breathing.

Problem was, he was on the other side of the room.

Okay, nothing to worry about. He was just breathing loud. That was nothing, easily explained. So was the fact she could smell perfume. Julie probably came in earlier, put a little perfume on. No problem. Except the smell of perfume was getting stronger. It soon got to the point that she could barely breath. She held her nose, but that was worse. She could _taste_ it! Then came the footsteps. High heels, dainty, definitely a woman's. What the hell was going on? She was just starting to panic when Doctor Reed walked in, Julie following closely behind. "How much of that stuff have you got on?" She asked Julie. The lab assistant looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your perfume." Abigail said. "I could smell it down the hall. And you walk loud too."

"No louder than anyone else I know." Travis said. "And I can barely smell her perfume." Abigail looked over her hand, which was still being used to block her nose.

"This isn't happening." She whispered. Travis walked over to the. "What happened? Why are we in hospital? What happened to Jonathon? What happened to me?"

"There was a power surge." The doctor explained. "The equipment went out of the door. Your brother somehow managed to pull you out of the chamber just in time to take the brunt of the overload. The procedure, by the way, was a complete success. Your cured, however these enhanced senses are a product of the surge." He looked at her seriously (as seriously as one can look at a girl holding her nose). "These enhanced sense are because of the DNA used in the Core. The accident caused some slight mutation to your DNA, and your brothers. To what extent we don't realize, but, by these enhanced senses, we can assume the Bio-Computer Core chose the Sabretooth DNA for your treatment."

"Sabretooth…it chose the DNA?" Abigail asked. Her mind raced as she tried to remember the papers she has read on the Bio-Computer Core and DNA Projector Matrix. "The computer system chooses a DNA type from its data banks that is compatible to the subjects own." She muttered.

"You've read the research." Travis said, amazed.

"I've been trying to convince Jonathon to contact you for months, since I read that last report." She said. She scratched her head. "It also mentions some possible side effect you found in the Sims, DNA mutations, effects unknown." Travis nodded.

"Yes, something I would have liked to explore further before moving to testing." He said. "However, with our funding being cut and the urgency of your condition, I had to take the risk."

"Animal test wouldn't have been accurate, it's already been proven that not even monkey's can be infected with Haroldson's, only humans can." That had been something that had worried her. Why only humans? Was this some kind of punishment for their treatment of the earth? "That was a part of your theory." She looked over at her brother. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Why don't you ask me instead of Doctor Frankenstein?" Jonathon muttered. Abigail leapt out of bed and ran over to her brother, still holding her nose.

"You're all right." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger." He said, climbing out of bed. He then turned around and, out of instinct, picked up the bed. "Too strong." He said, holding it in one hand. "I've been strong, but never this much, not even when Abbey was in trouble." Abbey stood next to him.

"I think you're taller too." She said. Travis nodded.

"Yes, I'd say he's grown about half a foot, maybe a little bit more." Travis said. "I can only guess at this point, but I'd say that, without the Haroldson's anomaly in your DNA, the Core has merely enhanced your natural abilities. How far, well, I can't say yet." Julie walked up to him.

"Jonathon, I think you and Abbey should hang around for a while." She said. "Just until we can get a bead on exactly how much you've both changed." Jonathon nodded, but Julie noticed a strange look on Abigail's face.

"In here?" The girl asked nervously. "Can't we get a bigger room?"

"My dear girl, it's the biggest room in the hospital."

"Abbey?" Jonathon put his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Not enough room." She whispered. "It's too small, a cage. It wants out. It wants the wind. I can feel it, inside of me. The Beast."

Eric Magnus sat back in his chair. Reed's last report on the girl had been promising. The Haroldson's Syndrome was completely gone, only a slight mutation. The accident with the Core was worrisome, but that could be fixed with the right equipment. Still…

The phone rang, breaking his train of thought. He leant forward to pick it up. "Magnus."

"Mister Magnus, it's me."

"Doctor Reed. How's your patient?"

"Up and about." The doctor said. "There may be a bit more to it than I first thought, though."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well yes and no." The doctor explained about young Abigail's new heightened senses and her fear of being caged. "From what Jonathon, her brother, told me, she's never been claustrophobic."

"Could the Core have caused this?" Magnus asked. The idea of sponsoring Reed's project was to find something safer than Sinister's Alpharum.

"Well, partially." Travis said. "I've e-mailed my report, but as far as I can see…do you remember what Julie told us? About what prolonged exposure to the Alpharum did to the test subjects?"

"They became wild, uncontrollable." Magnus eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, doctor?"

"The DNA overdose, combined with the residues of the Alpharum still in her bloodstream, seems to have given her some sort of alter ego." The doctor explained. "I've seen it a few times, mainly when it all gets a bit much for the poor girl. It seems to have taken up a post as her protector."

"Doctor, this is worrisome." Eric said. "Try and find some link between this new condition and the Alpharum. I'll be down in a week."

"Very good. I'll see you then." They both hung up. Eric thought a moment, and then dialed the office of Gary Davis, Head Weapons designer, and one of the few people he trusted.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Another month, month an' a half, an' it will be." The Texan drawled. "I need more time."

"And I need that soon." He said. "Things are catching up to me."

"Understood. I'll try my best."

"That's usually enough." Magnus said, and hung up. Things were desperate. He needed that Armour.

Abigail walked through Julie's greenhouse, though stalking would be a better description. She felt better out here, calmer. The Beast that was now a part of her was quiet, peaceful, and for that she was glad. She took a breath. Why was this happening to her?

_"You have been chosen."_ The Beast said lazily. Yeah, okay chosen, right, chosen for what? The Beast was silent. Abigail kicked a rock. This sucked.

She kept walking as she heard someone behind her. "Hey Jonathon."

"How the hell do you do that?" Her brother asked. She shrugged.

"I could hear your footsteps." She said. "Then your smell gave you away."

"I just had a shower." He complained.

"Not alone. I can smell Julie all over you. Then there's your own unique smell, leather and chrome and…" She sniffed. "Beer." She said. "And playing cards."

"I smell like that?" She nodded. "Mental note; stop hanging around the bars." He said with a grin. "What does Julie smell like?"

"I'll leave sniffing her to you, bro." She said sourly.

"Uh oh, I detect trouble." He sidled up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sure, it was half way down his body, but he could deal. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." She said. "Two months ago, my only worry was whether the cops were going to find you in the gutter because you'd slept with some gang member's girl. Now I have to be careful of everything around. I could blackmail half the doctors in the hospital with some of the things I've heard. Honestly, I think they have a roster for who uses that cleaning closet down from our room when." Jonathon looked down at her. "At least there's a plus. Doctor Reed keeps his funding."

"Maybe he can buy surge protectors." Jonathon muttered.

"As long as that wasn't sabotaged too." She muttered. The first day she had been allowed out of her room, she had explored around the grounds. She had found a smell around the power box for Doctor Reed's lab, malevolent, wanting to cause harm, happy to. "At least I'm getting better with the enhanced senses, thing."

"But your bored stiff, right?" Jonathon said. He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, but…why don't you come to the bar with me and Julie tonight? Get you used to being around people."

"I'm not sure…" She said. It would be nice to get out though. "All right, but if some guy tries to grope me, drunk or not, I'm ripping his balls off." She looked up at him. "And Julie gets drunk, you two can find another room." Jonathon burst out laughing.

"Deal."

Abigail sat calmly near the jukebox, minding Julie and Jonathon's seats. I could get used to this, she thought. She looked down at what she was wearing. Julie had taken her out on a quick shopping trip and bought her the outfit she was wearing, a mid drift top with denim jeans and a leather jacket. The jacket had been her idea. She had to admit, it was kind of fun watching the boys (not one guy here acted like a man) drooling over her, and it was better than getting locked up in the cage they called a room.

She looked over at Jonathon and Julie. Jonathon was absolutely cleaning up at the pool table. Some saps just couldn't loose their money fast enough. She sat back. She sat back as another biker approached her.

"Hey there, baby. You look lonely." He said.

"You offering to keep me company?" She said. The biker grinned.

"Can I help it if I think a beautiful creature like yourself shouldn't be alone?" He said. Best pickup line tonight, she thought. Pity he needs a bath.

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that offer, but you'd have to pass the inspection." She said. She pointed over to Jonathon. "From my big brother." The biker followed her finger, his jaw dropping when he saw whom she pointed to.

"That hulks your brother?" He said incredulously. "Damn. That is one unlucky son of a bitch."

"What makes you say that?" Abigail asked. This was going to be good.

"Well, for one thing, his winning streaks around town have made him the target of just about every pool and card player in town." The biker grinned at her. "For another thing, he can't date the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Oh really?" Abigail couldn't believe this guy. Persistent wasn't strong enough to describe him. "Why's that?"

"She's his sister." Abigail couldn't help herself she burst into laughter. "Ah, just when the view couldn't get any better, she smiles." That's when Jonathon walked over to them.

"This guy bothering you, sis?" He asked. He'd had to chase of five guys in the last two hours.

"It's alright, Jonathon." Abigail stepped in. "He was keeping me company." Jonathon grunted.

"Uh oh, he sounds pissed. Time to go." The biker said as he got out of his seat. "Nice ta meet ya. I'll see ya round." He walked over to the bar to the bar to pay his bill.

"Time for us to leave as well." Jonathon said. "Come on, cars around the corner." He looked over at Julie.

"What?" She said, slightly tipsy.

"I'd better drive." He said. Abigail got to her feet. Finely. Not that she didn't mind it here, but something was up. Her nose was picking up scents that her instincts told her meant trouble. As they walked out of the bar, she eyed the bikers standing near the door. One of them sidled over to Julie, and Abigail noticed a knife in his hand. Not good, not good, this is so not good.

"Start walking, or she gets a new breathing hole." The guy said to Jonathon. The big man growled.

"You hurt her, and they'll have to do DNA tests to figure out who you were." He said. Another man came up behind Abigail.

"Remove your hands unless you want to lose them." She said as his hands slipped around her waist.

"Aww, don't be like that, girl." He said. "After all, we don't want your big friend getting any ideas now, do we? Besides, you might want to change your mind later."

"I doubt it." She growled. Easy Abbey, Jonathon thought. "And he's not my friend, he's my brother."

"And here I thought he was just lucky." As they left the bar, several more bikers surrounded them. They crossed the street and entered the building across from the bar. Once there the bikers forced them onto the wall opposite the door. One of them stepped forward, metal pipe in hand.

"Now, I think we need to talk." He said. "We've lost a great deal of money to you. We want it back, or we might have to take it out of the ladies." He walked up to Abigail. "Who knows, they might even enjoy it." She looked him up and down.

"Are you the alpha?" She said in a low voice. The biker moved closer, too close for Jonathon's liking. If Julie didn't need him as well…

"You mean leader? I suppose I am."

"Good." Abigail said, and struck, her arm moving to fast for anyone to do anything. Before anyone knew what was happening, she was behind him. One hand was covered in blood, both hands ended in a vicious set of claws. Some sort of fur had sprouted n her arms and face, and she was lightly hunched. Her eyes now looked like that of a cat, and her canines had extended almost into fangs. The biker stared in horror at the wound as he fell to his knees. It wasn't mortal, but it would keep him out of trouble for a while.

"Get her." He gargled. Several of the bikers moved in. Abigail grinned.

"Bring it on, boys." She said, jumping forward. "I was getting bored." Her feet lashed out viciously, flooring two bikers, while she took three more down with her claws. She grinned viciously. "That's it?" One of the bikers pointed a gun at her. "Oh, a pop gun. I'm so scared."

"That's it for you." He said. Jonathon roared, hurling back the bikers holding him.

"ABBEY!" He jumped between them as the biker pulled the trigger, catching the bullet full in the chest. Abbey leapt over her brother.

"Murderer!" She yelled, taking off his hand with her claws. "Time to pay." Julie moved over to Jonathon.

"Jonny?" She whispered as he climbed to his feet. He grabbed the bullet as it fell.

"Looks like I'm bullet proof as well as super strong." He said, moving beside Abbey. "Still, you want another go?"

"Let's just shred him now." Abbey said with a grin. "I like watching prey squirm, especially if they're trying to put their guts back in." A shudder ran up Jonathon's back.

"Not the time to act wild, Abbey." Jonathon muttered.

"Abbey's having a rest." His sister said. "And when Abbey's away, the Sabretooth comes out play." She stepped closer, her claws extended. Jonathon clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"You've done enough, and we need to talk." He slammed his fist into the man's face.

"Oh, you're getting nasty in your old age." Abbey/Sabretooth said as Jonathon dragged her out. Julie followed, not willing to let either of them out of her sight. If Sabretooth had come out, she needed to be there. Besides Jonathon, Abbey's wild alter ego trusted Julie more than anyone. If there was any trouble, she might be needed.

Sabretooth looked over at the big man who was, here at least, was her big brother. "Will you please try not to rip my arm off?" She said, as they entered a nearby alley.

"The hell are ya doing coming out here and now?" Jonathon demanded. "I thought you and Abbey had a deal."

"We do. As long as she's safe, I stay locked up." Sabretooth answered. "She was in trouble, so I came out. It's my body too. For now at least." The last few words were muttered, but Jonathon managed to catch them. Barely.

"The hell's that mean?" He asked. Sabretooth sighed, frustrated. She had to get back soon, before she did permanent damage to Abbey's body.

"When she fully accepts her powers and the responsibility that goes with it, I'll fully integrate into her. Our souls will join and all my instincts and knowledge will be a part of her. Until then I have to protect her. That means I'll have to upset your little sensibilities. Now, I have to go." She said, and with that, she collapsed. Jonathon caught her as she fell, her words racing through his mind. If he understood correctly…

"Jonathon?" Julie staggered around the corner. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but we'd better get back." He said, cradling his sister gently. "The doc'll want to here about this."

Abigail woke slowly. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being grabbed by that goon, and then…__

"I'll take it from here."

She sat bolt upright. Sabretooth. She must have come out, realizing Abigail was in trouble. She just hoped she hadn't hurt anyone.

"Yer awake I see." Jonathon said from the door. "You all right?"

"I'm good." Abigail said. "Did I…hurt anyone?" She said after a few moments.

"Well, one guy needs about ten stitches, another lost his hand." Jonathon said. Abbey shuddered. "On the upside, I'm bullet proof." Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Armored, super strong, you really have become a hulk." She said.

"A hulk, huh?" Jonathon chuckled. "Well, if the shoe fits…" Just then, Doctor Reed walked in with another man. He was in a suit, with brown hair. He smelt of a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulder, and looked it to. "Who's the suit?" Jonathon said. The man grinned.

"Suit? Hmm, subtlety is not one of your strong points, is it?" The man said. Abigail climbed out of bed.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" She asked. "I guessing its not to discuss my brothers short comings." The stranger chuckled.

"She's a wild one, I'll give you that." Abigail glared at the man. Within her, the Sabretooth growled.

"You want wild, I'm sure I could introduce you." She said. "My wild side's just itching to come out to play."

"Take it easy, Abbey." Jonathon said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "There's no reason to show off the Sabretooth just yet. Not until we're sure he's dangerous."

"I assure you, I mean no danger." He said. "My name is Eric Magnus."

"Wait a minute, Magnus?" Abigail was barely able to reign Sabretooth in. "Your on the board of directors for NeraCorp, the guys that produce Alpharum. You tried to poison me!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put ya in ta orbit." Jonathon demanded.

"Take it easy, Jonathon." Travis said. "Mister Magnus had nothing to do with that, he was against the Alpharum from the start. He's the one that managed to get my funding." Eric walked over to Abbey.

"There doesn't seem to be any physical mutations." He muttered. "Hmm, interesting." Abigail took a step back.

"Back off, creepy." She said. She felt something slide out of her fingers.

_"A gift."_ Sabretooth muttered. _"So we don't upset your brother."_ Abbey brought her hands up, revealing her claws.

"Does this class as a physical mutation Mister Nosey, or do you want more?"

"Take it easy." Jonathon said. Abbey grinned up at him.

"Relax, Little Jon. I'm in complete control." She turned her attention back to Magnus. "Well? I presume you're here for a reason. Start talking or I start shredding."

"Complete control?" Jonathon asked skeptically. "Are we sure I'm not talking to Sabretooth here?"

"I'm fine, Jonathon." Abigail said. "Sabretooth's staying locked up, so we don't upset you too much. She's just letting me borrow the claws." Eric looked on.

"Okay, time out." He said, looking at Doctor Reed. "I thought it was just split personalities we were dealing with. The way they're talking, it sounds like they're two separate people." Jonathon looked between the two.

"How did you know anything about that?" He said. Now it was Abigail's turn to calm him down.

"Because Doctor Reed's been sending progress reports." She said to him. "It's all right. I know about it, though they don't know I know about it." She looked at Doctor Reed. "I told you we don't like being cooped up in here. I go for midnight strolls when we feel the need. I overheard a couple of your conversations from outside your office window."

"My office is on the third floor." Travis said. "Your hearing is not that good." Abigail shrugged.

"So I had to focus a bit." She said. "Sabretooth's been showing me a few things, in case I need to use some of the things that can only be accessed when she's in control."

"For when her time's up." Jonathon said. Abbey nodded. Eric took everything in.

"Amazing." He said. "We thought it was just a side effect of the Alpharum, but its like something had chosen your sister. Question is, for what?" Abigail shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." She said. "We're not your science project, so stay away from us." Jonathon turned to her.

"Abbey?"

"Tell your pet scientist to stay away form us." She growled. Shit, thought Jonathon. "I don't care who he is, or what he's up to, I won't let him hurt her. She's mine, remember that." With that she leapt out the window.

"We're six stories up." Eric said, running to the window, watching as she moved with ease from balcony to balcony. "That explains how she gets out at night."

"That wasn't Abbey." Jonathon said, heading to the balcony. "That was Sabretooth. She sees ya as a threat. Pray she doesn't treat ya like one." He then followed his sister, but without the grace and agility she had displayed. Instead, he dropped the six stories straight down, landing with a crash. He then headed after his sister, completely unharmed.

"That was…remarkable." Magnus said. "How powerful are they?" He and Travis ran for the door.

"We're not sure." The doctor admitted, as Julie ran towards them.

"What happened?" She asked. "The nurses were talking about some girl leaping from balcony to balcony, followed by some guy who survived dropping after her."

"Jonathon and Abigail." Eric said. "They didn't take much of a liking to me, I'm afraid." Julie groaned as she followed them.

"Let me guess, you came across with the subtlety of a sledge hammer, like you always do." She said as they reached the elevator.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way." Eric said as the door closed.

Jonathon walked into the green house slowly. "Abbey?" He whispered he didn't want to spook her any more than she already was. "Are you in here?"

"She is, just not in control." She said, stepping out. "Did they follow you?"

"Not yet." He said. "Hard to follow a guy that jumps out a six story window." He walked closer. "What was that about?"

"I didn't like where he was going." Sabretooth answered. "It sounded like he was suggesting I was using Abbey. I'm not. She needs me as much as I need her, or else these abilities will drive her insane. I don't mean to harm her."

"But why her? Are you responsible for what happened?" Jonathon demanded.

"No! I would never harm her." She growled. "What happened merely made the transition easy. Things are more complicated than we…" She was cut off as a bright light lanced through the glass. "What the hell…?" They moved outside to be met with a giant robot.

"What the hell is this, a flamin' comic book?" Jonathon yelled. He leapt to the side as the robot reached for them. "Get it in gear, Sabretooth. We've got problems."

"Get yourself in gear, Hulk." She said with a grin, as she leapt towards the things head. "I'm already on the move, and this things going dGAAAHH!" Electricity shot through her body, sending her flying back.

"ABBEY!" Jonathon leapt forward, catching her on her way down. "Got ya."

"SUBJECT NEUTRALIZED." The metal creature intoned. "PREPARING TO TRANSPORT TO STUDY FACICLITY."

"Transport this, ya tin plated terror." Jonathon yelled as the creature reached for Abbey. "A gift from the Hulk!" His fist tore through the creature's hand, damaging it to the point of uselessness.

"DAMGE SUSTAINED: RIGHT HAND 80%. SELF REPAIR IMPOSSIBLE. DISCARDING." The hand fell to the ground revealing a gabbing claw within. "ACTIVATING RETRIEVER CLAW." It made another grab for Abigail. Jonathon rammed a fist into the things leg, forcing the knee to buckle. "DAMAGE NEGLIGIBLE. CONTINUING OPERATION."

"Get a hint, ya ugly bastard." He yelled, jumping on the robots back and burying his fists into it. "Would you just fall the hell down!" He pulled a fist full of metal and wires out. "And stay down."

"WARNING! MAJOR DAMAGE. SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IMMINENT. ACCTIVATING NANO REAPIR. SWITCHING TO AUXILARY SYSTEMS." Jonathon fell fro the thing, hitting the ground hard.

"Jonathon!" Julie ran over to him, Travis and Eric close behind.

"Dear God, the bloody fool activated the Iron Man unit." Eric said.

"What is it?" Jonathon demanded, running toward Abbey.

"A hunter unit we were developing for the FBI." He said. "It was cancelled due to the fact that it was far to powerful, though we were looking into military interests."

"Yeah, well now it's after my sister!" He brought his fists down on the right claw. "Get her out of here. I'll hold it off."

"Jonathon…" Julie began.

"I'm workin', love." He said. "Call me the Hulk." He barreled forward, hitting the Iron Man square in the gut, knocking it down. He rammed a fist into its chest. "You got a heart in here, tin man?"

"UNIT COMPROMISED! DATA CORE IN DANGER! RETALIATE!" The creature grabbed for him. He leapt over its hand, and came down hard, causing more damage. "EXTERNAL UNIT COMPROMISED. SWITCHING TO MAIN HUNTER UNIT." Hulk jumped back as the robot began to break apart. Unnecessary armor fell to the side as the robot slowly shrunk down to human size. What was left had no neck, arms that ended in some rather guns and hovered. "EMERGANCY PROCEDURES COMPLETED. IRON MAN READY. NEW DIRECTIVE: HUNT DOWN AND DESTROY ALL TARGETS."

"Oh shit."

Abigail knew three things for sure. One; her brother was battling a giant robot. Two; Sabretooth had charged the thing and suffered a massive electric shock resulting in three; she couldn't move. She couldn't talk, she could barely think. And her brother still needed her. She cried out to Sabretooth, hoping she would answer. She had taken the brunt of the pain, and had run hiding to lick her wounds.

_"I can't help you."_ She heard the Sabretooth in her mind. _"It hurts to much."_

_"There has to be something we can do."_ She felt some slight shock from the Sabretooth.__

_"You said we."_ She said.

"That's my brother, I'm not going to stand by while some reject form a scrap metal yard kicks him around like a soccer ball."

_"Then it is time. Time for you to accept your role as one of earth's guardians. Evil is coming, and you cannot wait for me to take over. You must accept the power you have been given, and the responsibility that comes with. It is up to you."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"We must become one."_

"Do it."

In the real world, her body began to convulse in Eric's arms. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Travis said. "This has never…" Fur started sprouted over her body. Her mouth came open as a animalistic growl tore form her throat, and fangs grew in her mouth. Her claws grew out again then, suddenly everything stopped. She returned to her human form. "That was…" Her eyes flew open.

"You can put me down now." Abigail said. Eric lowered her to her feet. "Thanks." She started off towards her brother.

"Abigail hold on." Julie said. "There's nothing you can do."

"Wanna bet?" She said, making a partial transition. "My hiding days are over. This Sabretooth's striking out on her own. That metal rejects going down."

Hulk (for that's how he thought of himself) leapt to one side. He looked at the spot where he had stood, or more to the point, the pothole the robots shot had left. "That's some heater ya got there. Pity ya can't aim properly." The robot fired again, this time scoring a glancing hit.

"SWITCHING TO MAXIMUM POWER." The robot said, moving to point blank. "PREPARING TO FIRE." Suddenly, there was an animal roar, followed by a sound like nails on a chalkboard, then the Iron Man's arm fell to the ground with a crash.

"You want to mess with my brother, you mess with both of us." Sabretooth said as she landed next to her brother.

"DANGER! DAMAGE CRITICAL! ESCAPING!" The Iron Man began rising.

"It's getting away." Sabretooth growled.

"Not for long." Hulk said, kneeling with his hands palms up. "Got a lift for ya sis." Sabretooth grinned as she ran towards him. She jumped, landing in his hands. He them propelled her toward the Iron Man.

"Incoming, chrome dome." She said, raking her claws through its back as she went past.

"DAMAGE CRITICAL! SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING! BOOSTERS FAILING!" It began to drop fast. And so am I, Abbey thought. Instinct made her relax her body, twisting so she could land on her feet. She watched as Iron Man crashed into the ground. Just as she thought she would follow, her brother leapt up and caught her, holding her gently as they landed not far from the machine.

"The hell you think your doin'?" Jonathon demanded. "You tryin' ta get my sister killed?"

"I'm trying to kill anyone, Little Jon." She said. "I'm just trying to save your over size ass from a roasting."

"Yeah, well I…wait a sec." He stared at her as she climbed out of his arm. "You ain't Sabretooth, are you?"

"Yes and no." Abigail said. "We merged, totally. Our souls are one now, I don't have to hide behind her anymore, I AM her. And I know why this happened." She looked over at the Iron Man unit. "Something's coming. Sinister's just the start. When it hits the fan, there'll be only a few people who can stand against it. You and me, we're just the start. There'll be more."

"So it's down ta us, huh?" He said. Abigail nodded. "Well, if some wind bag thinks he can just move in, he'll find Sabretooth and The Hulk waitin' for him."

"Doctor Sinister?" The aide walked in cautiously.

"What is it?" He said.

"Um, the extraction." The man said nervously. "The Iron Man unit has just arrived at the Weapons Division. In pieces." Alfred Sinister turned slightly.

"The Data Core?"

"Mr. Magnus has it at the moment." The aide said. "He's trying to figure out why it's attacked innocent people."

"Magnus." Sinister muttered. He was starting to get annoying. "Leave me." The walked out hurriedly. Sinister looked out the window. "And so it begins."

Well, that's it, my first chapter of the first possibility. It's up to you whether this story continues. If ti does, you'll see new versions of Magneto, Wolverine, Bloodstrike, the Fantastic Four and who knows what else. It's your decision. The others should be up soon. Until then…

Stay tuned.

Doc.


End file.
